ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian
Obsidian was a robot that competed in Series 5 of Robot Wars. It was named after the Volcanic Glass of the same name, which is also black in colour and commonly found near the team's home town in Derbyshire. Robot History Series 5 Obsidian's only appearance came in Heat A of Series 5, where it faced the 24th seed S.M.I.D.S.Y. in a first round battle. Obsidian made an aggressive first move as it charged towards S.M.I.D.S.Y., although it failed to make any meaningful contact with a use of its axe. With its weapon still in a fired position, Obsidian moved into space until its weapon retracted. Obsidian's axe was activated again while retreating from S.M.I.D.S.Y., but once again the weapon caused no problems for the seed. Obsidian was then met with a side on slam by S.M.I.D.S.Y. which forced Obsidian backwards, over a CO2 jet on the arena floor. Another rally of reverse drives from S.M.I.D.S.Y. left Obsidian inside a CPZ and only capable of turning in circles. With its armour beginning to show visible signs of damage and the House Robots closing in to inflict further further punishment, Obsidian desperately fired its axe in self defence. Obsidian then penetrated Sergeant Bash's shell, and kept its purchase on the House Robot as S.M.I.D.S.Y. attempted to push it around once more. After sustaining damaging from Matilda, Obsidian and Sergeant Bash separated, with Obsidian then coming under further pressure from S.M.I.D.S.Y., which pressed it up against the arena wall before lifting it slightly. After S.M.I.D.S.Y. backed away, it became evident that Obsidian was now completely immobilised, which prompted Refbot to come in and count Obsidian out. Obsidian still found time in its remaining moments in the arena to axe Sergeant Bash's flamethrower, but this only brought about further damage for it, as Matilda came in with two damaging blows with her flywheel. Obsidian was then placed onto the Floor Flipper where it was thrown and sent tumbling towards the Flame Pit, before cease was finally called, confirming Obsidian's elimination from the competition. Live Events It was then sold to another unknown buyer who had it in his care for many years but only made one appearance at a charity event. In 2007, Obsidian was sold again, this time to Team RCC who first fought with it in the 2007 UK Championships where it placed second in its pod. This version was the rebuilt version which got rebuilt in 2008 to be a lot more smaller and have a more powerful axe. Obsidian in this presence also made the finals of the UK Championships in 2008 losing out to Iron-Awe 5 . In 2009, Obsidian retired after taking a lot of damage from Kan-Opener at a DRG event at Zandvoort. Obsidian had a very powerful axe that was originally powered by Nitrogen but it was changed to CO2 which certainly was aggressive against other robots that it met. However, they have since retired the machine after it failed to perform. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 (Possibly more) *Losses: 3 (Possibly more) Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Belgian Robots Category:Dutch Robots Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Roaming Robots Competitors Category:2007 UK Championship Competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:Robots with an unknown amount of wins and losses